Kaiser
'Appearance' Height: '''3'5 '''Build: '''Lean '''Main color: '''Black '''Markings: '''None '''Skin color: '''Tan '''Eye style and color: '''Almond shaped with green eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has three hairs on his head, one runs down while two run back, has four dreads in total that run down to his shoulder, decorated with metal bands '''Other noticeable features: *'Metal Bands:' Is covered head to tow with these bands. Were stolen technology from Zepher which grants Kaiser the ablitiy to shape shift into anything her wants Overall clothing style: He doesn't wear a whole lot of clothing, wearing fingerless brown and green gloves and shoes 'Personality' Likes *Picking his nose *Harassing his friends *Spying on people *Sleeping *His hands (you all know exactly what I mean) Dislikes *Getting beaten up *Fighting *Traveling *Doing tasks he doesn't want to do Fav drink: 'Grape Juice Soda '''Fav food: '''Whatever he can steal '''Personality: ' *Generally a horrible troublemaker *Very vulgar and not afraid to use that language *Naive *Very Lazy *Mean and just plain rude *Not very smart at all *Impolite *Immature and very inapproriate all the time. *Compulseive '''Abilities and Skills Strengths: *Can change into anything, pretty helpful skill Weaknesses: *Usually gets caught because he terrible at impersonating people *Abuses his powers *Not stealthy *Rather run than fight 'History' *Only child to Rocker and Hali-La *Had a good childhood growing up, was spoiled rotten by his mother *Everything went well until he hit puberty *Became an awful little shit, cursing at every chance he can get, lying and mooching off his parents *Rocker became fed up and kicked him out at the age of 14 *Spent a while one the streets before leaving the city thanks to commiting some thieving crimes and the police looking for him *Eventually stumbles on the Talonrunner Village *Stealing from the village for a while *Broke into Zepher's lab and stole the metal bands, placing it on himself because they looked cool *Tried to use them but malfunctioned, fusing into his skin and fur, unable to remove them *Tried to escape when Zepher caught him in the act *Was caught by Fangs and Berserker *Was forced to stay in the village to pay off what he did... turns out it was a really bad idea *"Befriends" Fangs and Berserker, torturing them to no end *Went on many adventures with Fangs and Berserker *Ditches them when they got legionized, some friend *Ditched them again during the Albion attack *Fled during the infection arc several times, being a total ass *Was with Fangs and Berserker when they went into the city and met some priest dude *Nearly gotten eaten by 'some huge ass demon' according to him *At the Talonrunner Village being a horrible ass 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Made from several of my old characters, mostly based off a character named Shift who was a shapeshifter *Was originally an experiment of the Dark Legion *Most of his personality came from my friend Michi who would RP has him *Loves to use the word "Bro" a lot when talking *He's a horrible person *Don't go near him Category:Secondary Characters